More unique More different
by WatchingYou
Summary: A one-shot written for a friend dealing with some personal issues. NarutoXOC.


Title: More unique; More different

Summary: A one-shot written for a friend dealing with some personal issues. NarutoXOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Notes: R&R, flames will be used to burn my enemies.  
This story is dedicated to my friend Mika (the 2 crazy Kats-Mika and M.Z.).  
**x. x. x. x. x.**

Others in the village, some of them, thought of the two as freaks.

Naruto, the boy with the nine-tailed beast sealed inside him. The hyperactive, trouble-maker, a ninja, who wanted to be hokage.

Mika, a half-cat, half-dog demon girl, with a strange personality, someone who knew who she was and what she wanted. Demons themselves were not looked upon in a good light by some, and the combination of a half-cat, half-dog demon was rare. Mika thought that this made her more unique; some thought it made her more different.

But the two ninjas didn't care if the people thought that they were different. They didn't care if they looked the two as 'two freaks'. They had their friends, even if the whole village didn't like them. They knew that was those who did and they had each other. They had their teammates and sensei's who would help them train; help them get stronger, more unique; more different.

The pair was currently enjoying ramen together at the ramen bar; this was a common spot for the two to be together. If they were not there, they were normally training together, or training with their teams. Or one of the two was on a mission, were the other would cross the person's mind at least once.

Naruto was currently enjoying his second bowl of ramen, Mika still eating her first. The two were chatting about things you would think they would talk about; Training, friends, missions, or other things which made sense to them but didn't make sense to others. They would turn to the other for support if one of them was suffering, or feeling doubt about one thing or another. They comforted each other when they needed it, helped them when they needed it. The cared for each other deeply. There level of connection made them more unique, or more different than others.

As the two talked and ate they ignored the strange and sometimes angry looks from the others eating around them. But not all looks were hateful; some people did like them or at the least didn't think less of them because of their differences. But one person watching them today was not one of these nice people, his dark blue eyes locked on the two and where full of hate. This person hated them both, too him they where the freak couple of the demon-fox, waste of a ninja boy and they cat-dog demon brat. This man, though, viewed most people as annoyances or wastes (himself and a few others excluded, of course.) As the two finished their meals, they started to walk away, and happened to walk by this man as they left.

"_Stupid demon bastards," _the man hissed to himself as the two walked by. The man had not meant for the two to hear him, but since Mika was half cat, and half dog her hearing was great and she could hear the whispered insult as they passed by. And Mika was not one to stand there as someone insulted her or someone she cared about.

"HAY! What did you just say about us?!" Mika shouted angrily at the man. She stopped walking and turned and faced him, looking angry. Naruto, who had not heard the insult, was slightly confused but turned around and glared at the man, he would back up Mika even if he had no idea what was going on.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about," the man lied, though you could tell by the smirk on his face he knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Liar! You called us 'demon bastards!"

"Don't you insult my girlfriend!" Naruto shouted angrily after hearing Mika say, what the man had said.

"I can assure you, I never insulted either of you," the man denied. But by his tone and the look on his face it was like he was almost saying '_Yeah, I said that about you and that bitch. What are you gonna do about it?"_

Naruto, seeing the look on the man's face, growled and did the first thing that popped to mind. He punched the man in the gut, knocking him down. The man fell on the floor and grabbed his stomach in pain.

"You stupid, beast! How dare you hit me?!" The man shouted angrily as he looked up glaring at Naruto.

"Don't call Naruto a stupid beast," Mika shouted as she kicked the man in the groin.

He let out a loud cry of pain and his hands quickly moved from his stomach to his groin, and he was in too much pain to yell at Mika. The two demons smiled, agreeing that the man had learned his lesson/gotten what he deserved, and they walked out hand in hand, continuing to talk about random things. Continuing to care about each other, and to be more unique and more different.


End file.
